El Crimen del Padre Maxwell
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: 10 años han pasado luego de la guerra entre colonias y la Esfera Terrestre. Todos han reconstruido sus vidas, en especial cierto Dios de la Muerte


Gundam W fanfic   
"El crimen del Padre Maxwell"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano   
  
Advertencia: Todos los derechos reservados de Katsuyuki Sumizawa y Shukou Murase, así que no me demandes.  
Nota importante: Antes de leer este fic, les recomiendo las notas finales (que raro, no?), para aclarar ciertas dudas con el fic.

-Heero, por favor.  
El aludido elevo la cabeza del videojuego que practicaban unos niños dentro de un centro comercial, hacia una hermosa joven que le sonreía.  
-Eh??  
-Dijiste que vendríamos a ver lo de la iglesia.  
-Tenemos??  
-No trates de desviarme el tema o aludirme - la joven se puso las manos en las caderas - por una vez se serio en tu vida.  
Heero fruncio el cejo y se encogio de hombros.  
-Pues vamos - murmuro mientras el joven se ponías las manos en los bolsillos. La joven le miro como esperando algo. Heero suspiro y saco una mano del bolsillo.  
-Así me gusta - sonrio la joven tomando la mano.  
-Reelena, tenemos que hacerlo?  
-Me prometiste que nos casaríamos, ya es hora, no?  
-Podemos esperar  
-Esperar, esperar, esperar...odias el compromiso cierto?  
-Sabes lo que me gusta y no.  
-Entonces nos casaremos Heero Yui, y es una orden...así que veelo como una misión que debes cumplir - Releena noto la mirada - y no, no vas a sacrificar o morir en ella como es tu costumbre.  
Heero fruncio el cejo nuevamente y su mirada, pese a ser la misma, mostraba ya un deje de derrota. Releena asintio contenta y siguieron caminando.  
-A veces si me dan ganas de matarte..y en serio.  
-Promesas, promesas - Releena rio - llevas años diciendome lo mismo.  
-Aun tengo mi revolver.  
-Eso jamás me ha intimidado.  
Heero suspiro levemente y mejor decidio callarse. Desde hace cuando que esta jovencita le hacía hablar..y más, controlar su destino. ¿Acaso no era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y largarse o mejor, matarla?  
No, llevaba 10 años pensando las posibilidades, que eran infinitas, pero la mirada de la joven, que era exactamente a la suya, la había detenido, en muchas ocasiones. Tal vez podría matarla mientras caminara por la iglesia o en la luna de miel. Esto hizo que una sonrisa asomara por su rostro.  
Releena noto la sonrisa y nego con la cabeza. Sabía que Heero estaba pensando en como dispararle de un momento a otro. En una ocasión había sentido miedo de esa posibilidad, pero ya ahora, conociendo la mente dañada de Heero, era un equivalente a un sentimiento de respeto y cariño...así de amor.  
La chica evoco el momento cuando Heero, a su manera, le había dado una sortija de compromiso, que no era más que nada, una pulsera que había hallado en batalla. Claro que ella lo había llevado a una joyería para comprarle el anillo al final de cuentas.  
Pero de eso, 2 años atrás y Heero, siempre había logrado escapar de ese compromiso debido a asuntos con la escuela y con su actividad favorita. Entrenador de pilotos de los mechas que defendían la paz entre las colonias y la esfera terrestre. La paz había regresado luego de 10 años atrás, Zech y Heero lucharon mano a mano para decidir el futuro de la humanidad. Ahora, la tranquilidad reinaba y para la heredera del reino Zang, era la hora de casarse con el chico que había querido desde hace años...  
Releena tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras se aferraba a la mano de Heero con más fuerza...

Circo del Triángulo, afueras del reino Zang.  
-Trowa, Trowa!! - una joven de cabellos castaños caminaba entre los trailers a lado de la enorme carpa del circo - donde te metiste???  
Entonces al dar vuelta en un vehículo, vio al mencionado, jugar con un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos. La joven sonrio. Pese a que el rostro de Trowa era inexpresivo, el bebe que alzaba, gorgojeaba y se reía con ganas.  
-Trowa, así que allí tenías al pequeño Steve.  
-Catherine - se volvio hacia ella - disculpa, pero estaba llorando y lo cargue para calmarlo.  
-Je, siempre se alegra contigo - le guiño el ojo - nuestro hijo sabe como es su tío en el fondo.  
Trowa no dijo nada y bajo al niño sobre su brazo. Catherine se acerco al niño.  
-Bebé, verdad que es cierto lo de tu tío?  
El niño en respuesta mostro una gran sonrisa. Catherine asintio con el mismo gesto. Trowa nego con la cabeza y le entrego el bebé a su hermana. Se dio media vuelta.  
-Tenía que salir como su madre - murmuro alejandose. Catherine y el bebé sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Dojo Latapi, ciudad capital de Zang.  
-Niños, la base de todo, se encuentra en su fortaleza - murmuraba un joven con rasgos chinos y coleta negra, vestido como todo un roshi o sensei - mientras sean fuertes, podrán ser mejor que cualquiera y como se logra eso??  
-Con entrenamiento y paciencia sensei! - gritaron los niños al unísono. Wufei se limito a sonreír.  
-Bien, el día de hoy practicaremos una hora más.  
-Sí sensei!! - exclamaron nuevamente los infantes.  
-Comencemos por practicar estilos de defensa, organicense en grupos de dos y adelante!  
Mientras los niños se formaban con compañeros, una figura aparecio en la entrada del dojo. Con cuidado, se quito los zapatos y se dirigio con calcetas por la duela.  
-Veo que recuerdas las costumbres - musito Wufei se volverse.  
-Gusto en verte nuevamente - sonrio un apuesto joven de cabellos rubios - y por lo que noto, tienes trabajo.  
-Se puede saber a que veniste? - dijo Wufei con su tono característico.  
-Bueno, ya sabes, parece que al fin, Releena hara que Heero se case.  
-Sí, parece que lo amarro - sonrio Wufei, haciendo que el joven tambien sonriera - o no Quatre?  
-Veo que tu has cambiado, a diferencia del resto.  
-Algun día tenía que sonreír - Wufei mantuvo el gesto - estos niños son el futuro y además, son fáciles de moldear.  
-Lo haces ver como si fueran conejillos de Indias.  
Ambos echaron a reír. Wufei entonces se enserio.  
-Pero así es...serán un día, muy fuertes.  
-Yo tambien lo espero, yo tambien - Quatre se acerco a ver el entrenamiento - lo estas haciendo bien.  
-Gracias, a propósito, interrumpiste tus conciertos?  
-No, para nada, solo que el próximo concierto que dare, será aquí, en ciudad capital.  
-Interesante, y me supongo, tocarás en la boda de esos dos.  
-Sí, tambien Trowa ira.  
-El tío?? - Wufei abrio los ojos - pense que no traería a su hermana, con lo reservado que es.  
-Catherine insistio, dice estar harta de que Trowa tenga esa actitud de roca.  
-Pues, su sobrino lo ha ablandado, así Catherine.  
-Las mujeres son las responsables - dijo Quatre con algo de nostalgia.  
-Y tu mi buen amigo?? Algun día tendrás una novia estable?  
-Ahh, las mujeres estan tocas locas...prefiero estar un rato así solo.  
-Seguro??  
-Sí, seguro - Quatre dijo a medias. Wufei lo conocía bien pese a todo...

Heero y Releena llegaron a la Catedral de Saint Exupery, nombre que le dieron en honor a un escritor del siglo XX.  
Luego de hablar con los monagillos del lugar, ambos caminaron rumbo a la sala del sacerdote lugar, un tal padre Maxwell.  
-Vaya - comento Heero - ese nombre se me hace conocido.  
-Sí, un poco...a proposito, que habra sido de...  
Justo entonces, se escucho una música típicamente mexicana, "pachuca" por así decirlo desde el fondo de la sacristia. Antes de que los dos murmuraran algo, una figura vestida de sacerdote salio bailando y cantando como todo un chilango..y con escoba en mano.

_

Ingrata, no me digas que me quieres  
No me digas que me adoras, que me amas, que me extrañas, que ya no te creo nada, ingrata  
Que no vez que estoy sufriendo.  
Por favor no me digas que sin mi te estas muriendo, que tus lágrimas son falsas, ingrata  
No me digas que me adoras, se te nota que en tus labios, ya no hay nada que tu puedas ofrecer a tu boca.  
Por eso ahora, que yo se que viniste, porque te acuerdas de mi cariño, por eso ahora, que estoy tan triste, no quiero que nadie me mire sufrir.

_

-D-Duo - alcanzo a mencionar Releena totalmente pasmada. La figura se detuvo, y se volvio hacia la pareja. Una sonrisa algo apenada asomo en su rostro.  
-Heero, Releena!! - exclamo el joven sacerdote, Duo Maxwell - como estan?? Tanto tiempo!  
-Duo, tu, sacerdote??? - exclamo Heero levemente sorprendido (que en su lenguaje, era que estaba pasmado.  
-Cantando y bailando???? - exclamo Releena sorprendida, compensando la reacción de su prometido con la suya. Duo sonrio enormemente y dejo la escoba recargada en la pared, mientras sacaba un control remoto y lo dirigía dentro de la sacristia, bajando el volumen.  
-Bueno, primero que nada, bienvenidos a la Catedral Saint Exupery, segundo, soy el patrón de aquí o el sacerdote de turno y perdonen, pero estaba limpiando y para no aburrirme, pongo música.  
-Ya veo - alcanzo a murmurar Heero - sabía eras raro, pero..esto?  
-Ahh! - Duo los miro feliz - ustedes son la pareja que se van a casar!!  
-Sí, así es - murmuro Releena. Duo se acerco como raudo y les sujeto las manos.  
-Muchas felicidades Releena!! - se dirigio a la chica y se volvio al chico - lo siento Heero, en verdad lamento esta tragedia.  
-Oye, no es gracioso - exclamo la chica mientras Heero asomaba una sonrisa baja. Duo retrocedio contento.  
-Esta bien, disculpen, pero me alegro por ustedes.  
-Así eres siempre, se supone eres un sacerdote, y sigues igual o peor.  
-El padre Maxwell ha sido una luz de alegría y bromas en nuestra comunidad - se escucho una voz a lado de ellos. Ambos se volvieron y vieron a una jovencita levantarse luego de rezarle a San Juan Diego. Se volteo hacia el padre Maxwell y le guiño el ojo, de forma descarada - o no es así padre?  
-Claro que sí Teresita - asintio Duo. La chica saco un suspiro.  
-Me llamo Thea, no Teresita.  
-Vamos Teresita, no se enoje.  
La chica nego con la cabeza y tras dirigirle una sonrisa rapida al padre, se despidio de la pareja.  
-Le gustas a esa chica - musito Releena mientras se alejaba.  
-Sí, así es, como a 5 chicas más. No creeran lo pecadoras que son las jovencitas hoy en día.  
-Y no dices nada??  
-Vamos, se confiensan, dan buenas limosnas y aumentan mi ego.  
-Muy gracioso Duo  
-Je, no tiene nada de malo, no podemos evitar el llamado de la "carne"  
-Duo, realmente eres un sacerdote?? No lo pareces ni tienes la finta de uno con esas actitudes.  
-Sí lo soy, vamos, en la sacristia les seguire diciendo.  
Ambos siguieron al "padre" Duo rumbo a la oficina, aun sorprendidos por lo pasado...

-Así que te volviste sacerdote??  
-Sí, así es - Duo tomo un sorbo de algo que parecía vino. Entonces noto la mirada de Releena - es jugo de uva, no te preocupes, quieres un poco?  
-No, no - la chica nego. Duo sonrio.  
-Sí, me volví sacerdote. Luego de la guerra, quería hacer algo productivo con mi vida y dejar de ser lo que era.  
-Te divertía matar gente - murmuro Heero con tono frío. Duo siguio sonriendo.  
-Je, aun tengo esos bríos, pero no era para mí esa vida. Además, quería honrar la memoria de quienes me educaron y me cuidaron en un principio.  
-Una vez dijiste que un sacerdote te crio  
-Sí, el padre Maxwell. Como yo era huerfano, tome su apellido. Así que pense, que porque no lo honraba, volviendome tambien sacerdote. Ahora llevo 1 año siendo el director de esta comunidad.  
-Me parece bien, pero, eso significa que jamás podrás casarte ni tener novia o algo por el estilo  
-Eso no importa. Jamás me ha importado eso para que sea vital en mi vida - Duo se volvio hacia la imagen de un Cristo - ese señor es el que yo honro a mi manera.  
-Estando solo?  
Los ojos de Duo se volvieron opacos, viendo la taza, pero su sonrisa seguía.  
-La soledad siempre ha estado conmigo, no me molesta tampoco...además, con mis feligreses y mis "novias", menos aun.  
-Es increíble que admitas los coqueteos de esas chicas.  
-Vamos, se que es pecado, pensar en ello, pero me ven como hombre, no como sacerdote...son adolescentes aun, así que pronto cambiaran. Jesucristo igual en su tiempo, recibía los coqueteos de María Magdalena y mira como resulto la chica al final. Además...suben mi ego, como dije.  
-Que simpatico  
Duo nego con la cabeza  
-Bien, ya hablamos mucho de mí, y ustedes?  
-Bueno - Releena tomo la mano de Heero mientras este soltaba un gruñido. Duo no pudo evitar reprimir una risita mientras Releena le platicaba todo con respecto a la boda. Mientras la platica y los trámites volaban en los comentarios, Duo volvio a ver a Heero para bromearle sobre su posición, pero noto como el chico estaba, no serio, sino preocupado. Había algo, además del propio Heero, por el cual no quería una boda.  
-A proposito - Duo cambio el tema - Heero, has tenido problemas ultimamente?  
-No, no - Heero parecio notar la naturaleza de la pregunta - aunque unas viejas multas de transito.  
-Me imagino, pero no creo que seran tope para la acta de matrimonio.  
-Sí, tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado  
-Claro que sí cariño - Releena le tomo la mano - vamos a casarnos, es algo sumamente importante para nosotros.  
-Especialmente para tí - Heero le dirigio una mirada de reojo a Duo. Este parecio entender y sonrio levemente.  
-Realmente la quieres viejo pirata - penso para sus adentros - lo haces todo por ella.

-Un gusto verte Duo! - Releena se inclino. Duo hizo lo mismo, al pie de su iglesia.  
-Vuelvan para seguir con los trámites, pero en 2 semanas, es la fecha oficial.  
-Gracias! - la chica estaba emocionada - no es así Heero?  
-Erh, sí, sí - este no dijo nada y se volteo - vamos, tengo que llegar a la universidad.  
Los dos se despidieron, mientras el sacerdote los veía alejarse.  
-Algo me huele mal aquí, y tengo que averiguar que es...

Duo revisaba la ficha de Heero, para el acta de matrimonio. Había sospechado algo desde que noto la mirada de su amigo en la entrevista.  
-Padre?  
-Hilda - Duo levanto la vista - que sucede?  
-Solo quería saber si estaba ya dormido  
-No, estoy revisando algo..  
Hilda, una vieja amiga suya y ahora, ama de llaves de la parroquia, se acerco con una taza en mano.  
-Espero no sea café.  
-Es jugo de uva.  
-Ahh, mucho mejor - sonrio el parroco. Hilda sonrio y se sento frente a él. Duo noto la mirada de Hilda.  
-Sabes que lo que estas pensando, es pecado?  
-Lo sé - Hilda bajo la mirada - pero prometí quedarme contigo, no importara como.  
-Hilda, eres joven. Puedes elegir entre otros chicos.  
-Tambien lo sé, pero quiero quedarme contigo...digo, con usted, como sea.  
Duo nego con la cabeza.  
-Si hubiera sido por ese cariño, no sería sacerdote.  
-Eso es lo que me molesta - Hilda suspiro - no entiendo como elegiste a Dios antes que el amor de una mujer.  
-Ahh, designios del Señor - Duo sonrio señalando hacia arriba - el Patrón es muy exigente.  
Hilda puso una mueca, pero termino sonriendo.  
-No importa, siempre estare con usted.  
-Erh, esta bien - el sacerdote suspiro, mientras volvía su mirada hacia la computadora. Hilda noto los ojos del parroco.  
-Es sobre Heero, cierto?  
-Veo que te enteraste  
-Sí, lo ví salir con Releena cuando volvía de las compras. Ocurre algo malo con él?  
-Con el Heero actual, no, pero con el antiguo sí...parece que alguien ha estado corriendo información sobre él, y su vieja participación en la guerra.  
-Pero eso ya es historia vieja.  
-Hay muchos resentidos. Inclusive, yo a veces he recibido amenazas, pero ninguna efectiva, igual los viejos compadres, pero Heero tiene un grueso enemigo en la policia.  
-No creo sea malo, las colonias y la Esfera los absolvieron de sus cargos.  
-Sí, pero estos haran lo que sea para obstaculizar trámites de otro tipo  
-Ya veo, como un acta de matrimonio.  
-Sí - Duo miro la pantalla con detenimiento - y tales archivos en su contra, estan en el departamento de la policía militar del reino Zang, que ironía.  
Ambos se quedaron callados. Hilda contemplaba al chico. Hacía años, cuando el iba a entrar al seminario, ella casí se le pidio matrimonio, pero Duo la rechazo amablemente. Decía que su verdadera carrera estaba con Cristo. Hilda por supuesto, quedo destrozada, pero aun tenía la esperanza de que eso cambiara, así que desde entonces, se ha mantenido a su lado, de alguna u otra forma...aun cuando no pueda amarlo como a un joven más.  
Un suspiro rompio los pensamientos de la joven. Levanto la vista y vio a Duo sonreír un momento. Era un gesto que reconocía perfectamente.  
-Padre, no me diga que...  
-Hilda, creo que saldre a dar un paseo nocturno.  
-Duo - Hilda volvio a tutearlo - no te atrevas.  
-Atreverme a que? Voy a salir a pasear, es todo.  
-Te conozco, se que vas a hacer algo loco!  
-Hmm, me conoces bien, pero no loco...mas bien, una travesura - Duo se levanto tomando su chaqueta. Hilda lo siguio, tratando de convencerlo de que se quedara. Luego de caminar por el sotano de la catedral, Duo se detuvo frente a una imagen de un Cristo. Se santiguo y al instante, puso su mano sobre la corona de espinas.  
-Padre nuestro, dame poder.  
-Duo! - Hilda trato de insistir, pero al instante, el Cristo parecio retirarse enmedio de un estruendo. Duo entro por la abertura dejada.  
-Padre, Duo!! Esto es una lócura, acaso va.. - Hilda se quedo callada, cuando entro a una especie de cueva subterranea debajo de la catedral. Lo que vio, era al Gundam Deathscythe Hell en todo su esplendor, en pleno funcionamiento.  
-Lo sé, no es hermoso - Duo sollozo en plan de broma - es como yo, jejeje

Cuarteles de la policia militar...  
-Todo en orden - los vigías escudriñaban los alrededores desde una torreta de vigilancia. El cuartel, residuo de una vieja fortaleza de la guerra, se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad capital del reino Zang. Ahora, sede de la policia militarizada, una suerte de cuerpo que regulaba las acciones del nuevo ejército de la esfera terrestre...  
-Tal como lo pense - Duo, vestido con su viejo traje de batalla miraba las luces del cuartel desde una arbolera lejana. Entonces levanto la vista y vio a su gundam, el viejo Deathscythe Hell. Se acerco para tocarlo de forma cariñosa.  
-Será tu última misión, te lo prometo amigo.  
-Vaya, si así me tratará padre, sería feliz, creame.  
-No te pedí venir - se volvio hacia Hilda que traía su uniforme de mariscal - va a ser peligroso y tu estas retirada del servicio.  
-Lo sé, pero quiero apoyarte, como sea, ya te lo he dicho.  
-Eres más necia que una mula - sonrio Duo - sin ofender, claro.  
-No te preocupes, me he acostumbrado a tu trato - le guiño el ojo, tomando una pistola y guardandola entre sus ropas - y que harás?  
-Atacar como siempre - Duo se volvio - te vere al terminar la batalla.  
-Que quieres decir??  
Duo saco un arma. Antes de que Hilda reaccionara, este disparo un dardo sobre su pierna.  
-Maxwell! - alcanzo a decir - esto no es...justo...  
Hilda se derrumbo sobre el cesped. Duo guardo el arma y se acerco, hincandose frente a la joven. Le acomodo el cabello con cuidado...  
-Creeme, si hubiera sido por este amor, estaríamos casados, pero... - Duo saco una cruz de entre sus ropas. La miro con cuidado - mi destino es otro. No quiero que te involucres en esto...  
Duo se levanto y camino hacia el Gundam, mientras rezaba algo en voz baja...  
-Padre mio, disculpa las acciones de este, Duo Maxwell, tu siervo que...

-Así que esa info es peligrosa para tí - Trowa miro a Heero. Este asintio. Ambos se encontraban dentro del remolque del circo.  
-Sí, para la boda...  
-Debiste contarselo a Reelena.  
-Ella esta demasiado emocionada con esto, no quería echarlo a perder.  
Trowa suspiro mientras se volteaba a la computadora.  
-Eres un idiota enamorado, sabes?  
-Que me dices tú, apenas termino la guerra y te casaste.  
-Ese asunto es mio, no de tu incumbencia.  
Heero esbozo una leve sonrisa, mientras Trowa seguía tecleando.  
-Podemos envíar un virus, sería algo efectivo.  
-Trate de hacerlo, pero la computadora desvía cualquier ataque. Será díficil borrar eso..  
Entonces se oyeron unos toques a la puerta.  
-Pasen - murmuro Trowa. Una figura abrio la puerta y prendio las luces, dejando algo encandilados a los dos.  
-Catherine - exclamo Barton retrocediendo.  
-Trowa, se que te gusta estar a oscuras, pero esto es el colmo - señalo el teléfono inalambrico - tienes una llamada de Quatre.  
Ambos se miraron mientras Trowa tomaba el teléfono.  
-Si?  
-Trowa - se escucho - tenemos problemas.  
-Que clase de problemas???

Cuartel militar..  
-Me parece perfecto - dos figuras sonreían mientras platicaban en lo que era el almirantazgo del lugar - entonces, cuando enviarías la orden de arresto?  
-Tan pronto terminen mis hombres de formular los datos...Heero Yui no saldra impune por lo que le hizo a la fundación Romefeller.  
-Claro, vengaremos al gran señor Traize - sonrio uno, cuando una explosión paro en seco sus sonrisas - que diablos fue eso?!!  
Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente. Dos cadetes aparecieron.  
-Señor, algo nos esta atacando!  
-Que cosa??!  
-Sí, parece que es..un Gundam!  
-Un Gundam, como es posible??? - uno de ellos se levanto y entonces, como en una película, la vitrina se hizo oscura. Los presentes se volvieron y era la cabeza de un Gundam, que parecía observarlos.  
-Sí, he es un...  
No alcanzaron a decir, cuando la navaja térmica aparecio del piso, destruyendolo todo.  
-Disculpame Señor - murmuro Duo en silencio desde la cabina. Entonces su tono de voz se hizo jovial, casí hasta macabro - todos moriran. Los que me vean, tendran una cita con su creador!  
Al instante, unas explosiones atrás de él, detuvieron su discurso.  
-Rayos - se volvio sonriendo - veo que me han descubierto, tengo que volar este lugar!  
El Gundam se volvio con rapidez y de un golpe, destruyo los Leo que habían emergido.  
-Perfecto, ahora por el banco de archivos - Duo ajusto su guante de disparo hacia una especie de edificio al otro lado del cuartel. Pero entonces, una explosión mucho más fuerte, lo sacudio, mandandolo al suelo  
-Argh! - se golpeo - que diablos fue eso??! Oh maldición!  
Varios Tauros y Aries emergieron de un extremo, disparandole con sus cañones.  
-Ja, no será tan sencillo como hace 10 años!  
Duo maniobrando con habilidad, logro destruír 3 de un solo golpe de la lanza térmica, sin embargo, 3 más lograron escapar, disparandole desde arriba.  
-Rayos! - exclamo - creo que me he hecho viejo para esto!  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo - se escucho una voz conocida. Al instante, los 3 tauros fueron destruídos, para sorpresa de los Aries. Una figura aparecio, con otra lanza térmica.  
-Maestro!  
-Gusto en verte guerrero - era Wufei con su Shenlong.  
-Como supiste que estaba aquí?  
-Eres furtivo, pero aun haces mucho escándalo - sonrio Wufei - además, algunos amigos me avisaron.  
-Siento tener que hacerles esto, pero es por un amigo - se escucho una voz por el comunicador. Un instante, después, el banco de archivos volaba en mil pedazos, con varios Leos que lo protegían. Otra figura, emergio caminando entre las llamas.  
-Quatre! - exclamo Duo emocionado.  
-Última vez que te salvo el pellejo - rio el rubio - me debes una más.  
-Bueno, si quieres, te espero en el confesionario. Te hare más lenta la penitencia.  
-Dejense de bromas  
-Así es, destruyamos esto antes de que nos vean.  
Se escucharon dos voces más, así dos Gundams emergieron del cielo, cayendo entre los 3 mencionados.  
-Trowa, Heero..  
-No cometas más tonterías padrecito - murmuro Trowa - no tenemos ya la misma condición de antes para estos trotes.  
-Gracias en verdad, por venir.  
-Dale las gracias a Hilda - exclamo Quatre - ella nos aviso de tu lócura.  
-Entonces...?  
-Sí, te conoce bien... - comento Wufei - no entendí porque no te casaste con ella.  
-Bueno, ustedes saben...  
-Sí, lo sabemos - Heero levanto el cañon de su Gundam Wing Zero, volando parte del cuartel - designios del Señor...ahora, es mejor pelear.  
-Cierto, como en los viejos tiempos - murmuro Wufei. Quatre, Duo, Trowa y Heero asintieron, mientras se lanzaban contra lo que quedaba..

El fuego consumía los restos del cuartel, mientras 5 jovenes veían como las ambulancias llegaban al lugar, tratando de apagar el incendio residual.  
-Me siento culpable - Duo suspiro mientras se recargaba en su Gundam.  
-Hiciste algo bueno.. - comento Wufei - algo honorable.  
-Lo se, pero matar..soy un sacerdote..  
-No había otra forma...a veces, la violencia es necesaria.  
-No, no siempre...matar personas para silenciarlas, me siento el "Señor de los Cielos".  
Trowa solto una carcajada ante tal comentario.  
-Vamos - el joven le miro - no se puede evitar, inclusive tu Dios tuvo que destruír el mundo con el diluvio universal, no?  
-Sí, pero...  
-Mira, no queremos justificar tu pecado, se que al llegar, te vas a confesar y echar agua bendita como loco, pero lo hiciste por un amigo... - Heero siguio impasible viendo el fuego - y al fin, para terminar con la guerra que iniciamos hace unos años.  
-Será tu pecado, pero tambien el nuestro - Quatre sonrio - y si tienes que pagarlo, nosotros tambien...matamos a muchas personas, pero en nombre de un ideal.  
-Entiendo - Duo sonrio - aunque eso no le quita tormento a mi alma.  
-Vive con eso para seguir mejorando - finalizo Wufei - una amiga así me lo enseño.  
-Tal vez - Duo suspiro nuevamente y vio su gundam - no te preocupes amigo, fue tu última misión...es hora de descansar en paz...

El parroco suspiro mientras llegaba se dejaba caer en la silla de su despacho en la sacristía. Miro un recuadro de Jesús Sacramentado que colgaba en un estante.  
-Señor, disculpame - dijo mientras se reclinaba hacia adelante y negaba con la cabeza.  
-Creo que ya te ha disculpado - se escucho una voz. Duo levanto la mirada y vio a Hilda aparecer en la oscuridad, con una bandeja.  
-No es algo tarde? Deberías estar dormida.  
-Tuve suficiente con el tranquilizante que me diste.  
-Cuantas veces vas a estar diciendomelo?? Llevas recriminandomelo desde que volvimos.  
-Padre, no fue algo muy ético de su parte.  
-No quería que te lastimaras, era todo.  
-Vaya - Hilda sonrio maliciosamente - desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mí?  
-Desde que soy padre hija mía - sonrio Duo siguiendole el juego - son mis feligreses.  
-Simpático - Hilda nego con la cabeza, dejando la bandeja en el escritorio. Miro a Duo a los ojos - no tienes que llevar esto.  
-Ya lo hablamos...y muchas veces.  
-Duo...que te impulsa a llevar esta vida? No te gustaría ser como Heero o Trowa.  
-Ellos tienen sus vidas, esta es la mía, acaso eso no lo entiendes?  
-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero eres muy necio.  
Duo se levanto, y se acerco a Hilda. La chica se ruborizo al notar la mirada del joven parroco, que le levanto la cara. Sin la sotana, y con esa mirada, parecía un atractivo joven. Lo único que había recortado, era su coleta que lo había distinguido toda su vida.  
-Ya lo dije, si hubiera sido por tí...no sería sacerdote.  
-Entonces??  
El gesto de Duo cambio totalmente, haciendolo ver mucho mayor, como si fuera un verdadero sacerdote.  
-Quiero dedicar mi vida al Señor. Demostrar que lo que creo no es tan hipócrita...  
-Noble ideal...pero...  
-La vida normal no es para mí, lo experimente. Cuando pilotee a Deathscythe, lo sentí nuevamente...esa adrenalina...ese entusiasmo.  
-El mismo que tienes cuando eres Padre, cierto? - pregunto Hilda con miedo. Duo asintio...  
-Así es.. - Duo elevo la mano de la cara al cabello de Hilda frotandolo. Ella se molesto.  
-Me siento como una niña cuando haces eso.  
-El saco le queda a quien le acomode - sonrio Duo dandose la vuelta. Hilda suspiro molesta.  
-Se que no puedo cambiarte... - la chica se levanto - pero seguire contigo...  
-Gracias por ello, pero no quiero ver convertida en una monja...sin serlo. Ojala seas feliz con alguien más adelante.  
-Si es así, te quedarás solo.  
-Ah, no lo estoy - Duo se volvio hacia el Cristo colgado arriba de su escritorio - Él me acompaña.  
Hilda asintio y tras dedicarle una última mirada, salio de la Sacristia. El joven seguía viendo al Cristo con respeto  
-Padre Duo - sonrio la chica exhausta, pero entonces un ruido del demonio (no creo que halla otra palabra, je) la dejo aturdida...

_Ingrata, no me digas que me quieres, tus desprecias mis palabras y mis besos que una vez hicieron que soñaras, ingrata  
No te olvides que si quiero, pues sí puedo hacerte daño, solo falta que yo te haga daño y humillarte, ingrata  
Aunque quieras tu dejarme, los recuerdos de esos días, de las noches tan oscuras, tu jamás podras borrarte  
No me digas que me adoras, que me quieres, que me extrañas, ya que no te creo nada.  
Por eso ahora, se que viniste, porque te acuerdas de mi cariño y no me importa si lloro un poquito, porque ese poquito sera por tu amor.  
No vengas para pedirme, que tenga compasión de tí  
Vienes con todo para decirme que quieres estar lejos de mí  
Te pido que no regreses, sino es para darme un poquito de amor.  
Te pido y lo suplico, por este cariño que una vez nos unio._

  
El padre había encendido el estereo haciendo resonar toda la Catedral...  
-Oh Dios - exclamo Hilda - perdonalo, porque no sabe lo que hace

-Queridos hermanos y amigos, estamos hoy reunidos en la boda de Heero Yui y Reelena Peacecraft...  
Mientras el padre Maxwell leía las bendiciones para los novios, las reacciones en la catedral no se hicieron esperar. Hilda sollozaba en un lado, viendo a la pareja, acompañada de Catherine, que igual lloraba en voz baja. A su lado, Trowa sostenía a su sobrino, el cual parecía dormir placidamente. Quatre venía acompañado de una hermosa joven de ojos grises y cabello negro, mientras Wufei y algunos de sus mejores discípulos veían con atención la ceremonia.  
-Bien, dejemos de ceremonias, porque me esta dando un calambre - comento el padre, dejando a todos en seco - Releena tomas por esposo al atarantado de Heero Yui??  
-Sí Padre, y si vuelve a decirle así, lo golpeare sea o no un parroco.  
Duo sonrio nerviosamente y se volvio hacia Heero.  
-Heero Yui, aceptas a Releena Pizcraft sabiendo que esta sera una misión de la cual no volverás?  
Para sorpresa de todos, Heero emitio una leve sonrisa y miro a su futura esposa.  
-Sí, acepto.  
Releena le dedico una gran sonrisa. Duo asintio  
-Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de esta feliz pareja, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...bien, parece que nadie... - dijo por lo bajo - aunque ya todos estan muertos, jeje...bueno, aunque yo tengo algo que agregar.  
-Eh?? - los dos novios le miraron raro. Duo sonrio.  
-Les deseo lo mejor... - le guiño el ojo a ambos. Estos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.  
-Ay Duo - Hilda choco la mano contra su cara en señal de desesperación.  
-Bien, las sortijas?  
Trowa se levanto y luego de dejar al bebé en manos de Catherine, saco un par de anillos dorados. Tanto Heero como Releena se entregaron los anillos al mismo tiempo.  
-Bien, por el poder que me otorga la Iglesia Católica y el Señor de todos los Cielos, yo los declaro, suicida y princesa..digo, marido y mujer! Ahora sí, puede besar a la novia!  
Luego de recibir un porrazo de Releena, Duo se retiro sonriendo mientras ambos novios sellaban su unión con un gran beso. Entonces el padre hizo una seña al organista de la iglesia, el cual en lugar de tocar la marcha nupcial...comenzo a interpretar el tema de "White reflexion", una melodía muy popular en cierto animee...(^^UU)

La fiesta, no se hizo esperar, con bastante ánimo. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Heero no le disparo a Releena durante la ceremonia, sino al revés, se había portado bastante bien, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos gundams.  
Mientras Releena presentaba a su esposo con sus ministros, los demás se paseaban por el lugar. Wufei especialmente tenía curiosidad de la acompañante de Quatre, así que tan pronto ella pidio ir al tocador, se acerco al mencionado.  
-Oye amigo, quien es la chica??  
-Vaya, veo que todos se dieron cuenta - sonrio el rubio - es una amiga de hace tiempo. Unos 3 años.  
-Ya veo, es muy bonita...  
-Sí, pense que no podría venir, porque iba a realizar una exploración de arqueología, sin embargo, al final pudo asistir  
-Hmm, y tu decías que no querías ningun compromiso ahora  
-No es un compromiso, es solamente una amiga.  
-Aja, sí como no. Y como se llama?  
-Ioana. Sí dices... - antes de que repeliera Quatre algo, Wufei señalo a lado de él. Este se volvio y vio a Trowa darle el biberón a su sobrino.  
-Este paso de asesino frío y calculador a padre de familia.  
-Sí, hemos cambiado bastante...pero especialmente el casado - Quatre señalo con su copa a Heero que parecía tener paciencia de oro mientras era presentado con la nueva real sociedad de Zang.  
-No solo él - Wufei sonrio al ver al padre Maxwell enmedio de los niños de los invitados, organizando como un juego entre ellos.  
-Bien chicos, yo sere un Aries y ustedes los gundams. Si logran derribarme con un golpe, ganan un pedazo de pastel, esta bien?  
-Sí padre! - gritaron los niños. Una gota de sudor les salio a Quatre y Wufei.  
-Este no tiene remedio.. - suspiraron al mismo tiempo...  
-Padre, por favor - aparecio Hilda - no debería dar ese ejemplo.  
-Ni tu tampoco - sonrio el parroco - con ese vestido, darás ideas.  
Hilda se puso roja mientras veía su escotado vestido negro.  
-Padre!! En que se fija, por Dios!  
-Sabe que bromeo  
-Pues debería disculparse.  
Duo asintio cuando escucho el comenzar de una cierta melodía para bailar.  
-Sí me disculpan niños - el padre se adelanto y se inclino - me concede esta pieza?  
-Padre! - Hilda retrocedio - hablas en serio?  
-Claro, voy a bailar con unas de feligreses, acaso tiene algo de malo?  
-No, pero...  
-Naa, vamos - Duo la tomo para el baile. Hilda penso que iba a ser una melodía de corte romántico..pero nuevamente, se equivoco..

_

Dale mula a todo, que este ritmo mata! Vamonos!  
Que sube, que baja, no puede parar, que sube que baja, no para de bailar  
que sube que baja, no puede parar, que sube que baja, no para de bailar  
Este ritmo que se lleva  
Que se lleva dentro del corazón  
Se te sube a la cabeza  
Es el ritmo del amor  
Esta sangre que se lleva  
Y que baila dentro dle corazón  
Te recorre todo el cuerpo  
Es el ritmo del sabor.  
Eh!  
Sube, sube, sube a mi ritmo  
Hacia arriba!  
Con sabor  
Vamos, vamos, eh!  
¡¡¡México!!! ¡¡¡México!!!  
Que sube, que baja, no puede parar, que sube que baja, no para de bailar  
que sube que baja, no puede parar, que sube que baja, no para de bailar

_

-Te gusto?? - Duo sonrio mientras la pieza acababa no solo de bailar sino de bajar a Hilda que se quedo de una pieza, mientras los invitados aplaudían afuera de la iglesia. El parroco solo sonrio y se separo de su "acompañante"  
-Se le permite eso hacer a un padre?? - pregunto uno de los niños. Trowa se inclino y emitio una leve sonrisa, que dejo sorprendida a Catherine.  
-Solo este padre, así que no digas nada.  
El niño asintio contento, mientras el "padre" Maxwell daba inclinaciones de agradecimiento.  
-Gracias amado público, si fueran así durante los sermones, creanme que sería muy feliz  
Hilda llego con Catherine aun sorprendida.  
-Oye - la chica la miro - lo que hace Duo, no es pecado??  
-No - Hilda sonrio mientras suspiraba - es cierto que un Padre tiene que ser serio, pero él solamente esta siendo extrovertido...muchos crítican la religión católica, por su hipocrecia y falta de dinamismo. Duo solamente esta siendo espontáneo, alegre, feliz, como el cree que fue Jesucristo.  
-Ya veo..  
-No todo tiene que ser triste...él así lo demuestra.  
-Y tu?? Eres feliz así??  
-A que te refieres?  
-Sabes a que me refiero  
Hilda se quedo callada. El vaso de ponche que había tomado, temblaba un poco entre sus manos.  
-A veces me gustaría...que fuera diferente esto. Pero es su camino...  
-Tal vez un día deje la sotana...  
-No, eso sería perderlo definitivamente. Al fin esta encontrando su felicidad, con lo que es... - sonrio la chica mientras Duo jugaba con varios niños a policías y ladrones.  
-Tal como algunos de nosotros - Catherine correspondio el gesto mientras miraba a Releena y Heero platicar en voz baja mientras se sonreían. Algo raro en el chico...  
-Bien, no quiero tener pensamientos pesimistas - Hilda dejo el vaso y se dirigio con Duo - quiero tener otra sesión de baile con el padre Maxwell, al tanto que recordaba una frase que había dicho el sacerdote en una ocasión  
_Aquel que no ama, no conoce a Dios, porque Dios es amor..._

El Fin...por ahora...


End file.
